My Story
by Cho Hyunsoo
Summary: Leeteuk diprotes putrinya Ryeowook karena cerita yang dibuatnya tidak menarik... Park Jungsoo/ Kim Ryeowook/ GS/ Oneshoot/ Gaje... Yang tidak suka 'KLIK' BACK...


Hanya sebuah ff yang terjadi karena masalah saya dengan Kim Heera. Tetapi dibuat dengan alasan hanya ingin menyampaikan suasana hati yang sedang saya alami.

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Park Jungsoo

And other cast

Disini saya hanya meminjam nama saja ne. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Kalau ada kesamaan isi, cerita dan judulnya, itu sebuah sebetulan belaka.

Typo (s) dimana-mana, GS (karena saya gak bisa nulisnya, jadi Cuma GS aja ne), Judul tak sesuai isi cerita.

Family dan T

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T BASHING MAIN CAST**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau eomma tidak suka aku protes, kenapa eomma dulu memutuskan untuk menjadi penulis?" Ujar Kim Ryeowook kepada Kim Leeteuk, ibunya. Leeteuk adalah seorang penulis yang sudah terkenal di Korea. Namun hanya karena dia diprotes putrinya yang menurut Ryeowook cerita yang dibuat eommanya itu tidak menarik. Jauh bila dibandingkan dengan penulis luar negeri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Catatan Ku"**

**.**

**.**

**oOOooOooOOo**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Hyunsoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan begini juga dong eomma. Kalau eomma berhenti menjadi penulis, bagaimana dengan fans eomma yang selalu menunggu setiap karya eomma? Wookie hanya memberi koreksi agar kedepannya eomma bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis cerita. Agar pembaca eomma semakin banyak. Bukannya dengan berhenti menulis dan menghandel cerita yang sudah eomma kirimkan ke penerbit. Itu sama saja eomma menyerah dan menyesal telah menjadi penulis." Ceramah Ryeowook panjang lebar kepada Leeteuk. Ryeowook tidak ada maksud ingin menggurui ibunya sendiri atau apa. Dia hanya ingin Leeteuk menjadi lebih teliti dan lebih kritis.

Kim Ryeowook. Mahasiswi jurusan sastra di Seoul University. Tanpa sengaja membaca sekilas cerita yang dibuat oleh ibunya itu. Awalnya memang bagus dan menarik. Namun saat sudah sampai dipertengahan menjadi monoton dan dia tidak mendapatkan feel saat membacanya. Sebagai mahasiswi jurusan sastra tentu dia paham betul setiap inci dari cerita yang dibacanya.

"Mianhae chagiya. Saat membuat cerita itu, eomma sedang badmood karena ada sedikit masalah dengan percetakan dan penerbit." Kata Leeteuk.

"Buat apa eomma minta maaf kepada Wookie? Sebaiknya eomma perbaiki cerita yang akan eomma buat itu sebelum eomma mengirimnya ke penerbit." Usul Ryeowook.

"Ne. Gomawo chagiya. Kalau begitu eomma ke kamar dulu ne. Eomma akan memperbaiki tulisan itu segera." Ucap Leeteuk semangat.

Ryeowook benar. Ternyata setelah aku teliti lagi, ceritanya jadi semakin aneh. Tak seharusnya tadi aku marah-marah dan mengcancel semua cerita yang sudah ku kirimkan ke penerbit. Bukankah yang bermasalah hanya yang ini? Kenapa semuanya jadi kena imbasnya? Hahh~ Kau benar-benar bodoh Leeteuk. Terlalu menuruti emosimu saja.

Ujar Leeteuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih terbuka dan lebih kritis. Kalau memang dia tidak ingin dikritik. Namun, bukankah sudah seharusnya dia bisa menerima semua kritikan dan masukan yang bersifat membangun. Toh, semua juga demi kebaikannya. Demi keberhasilan karirnya juga bukan?

"Baiklah Leeteuk. Sekarang waktunya bekerja kembali. Hwaitingg~~" sugesti Leeteuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk mulai memainkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas keyboard. Sangat lincah.

'_**Ryuna kemudian memeluk Dongwoo erat. Seakan dia tidak ingin melepaskan Dongwoo untuk kedua kalinya. Dibawah guyuran air hujan itu lah. Cinta keduanya bersatu.'**_

"Hahh~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal tahap terakhir. Yaitu pemilihan judul cerita. Besok tinggal ku antar ke penerbit." Ucap Leeteuk penuh senyum puas. Kali ini dia yakin. Ceritanya akan banyak digemari dan banyak yang memuji.

Aku suka dipuji. Tetapi juga tidak selamanya sebuah pujian itu bisa membuat hidup menjadi lebih baik dan lebih maju. Diusiaku yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga, aku masih aktif menjadi seorang penulis fiksi.

Selama ini aku memang selalu mendapat banyak pujian yang datang dari fans-ku. Maka, saat puriku mengkritik bahwa cerita yang ku buat itu kurang menarik, aku marah dan memutuskan mengcancel cerita yang sudah siap terbit.

Ditambah ada sedikit masalah dengan percetakan dan pihak penerbit. Kemudian Ryeowook yang berkata seperti itu. Membuat mood-ku benar-benar hancur.

Sebenarnya ada masalah utama yang aku sembunyikan dari Ryeowook. Yaitu soal Kangin. Dia memintaku untuk kembali dengannya. Jujur, aku masih mencintainya. Namun, hati ini masih sakit mengingat dia selingkuh dengan temanku sendiri.

Aku menjadi bingung. Menulis adalah pelarianku. Karena mood-ku yang buruk, apapun yang kutulis menjadi lebih buruk dari suasana hatiku.

Leeteuk seorang single parent yang membiayai semua kebutuhan Ryeowook dari hasil menulis. Dia dan Kangin resmi bercerai lima tahun silam karena Leeteuk melihat sendiri Kangin tengah berduan dengan Heechul, temannya baiknya sendiri.

Penghianatan itu membawa mereka ke perceraian. Ryeowook sempat frustasi karena orang tuanya berpisah. Namun berkat dukungan dan semangat seorang sunbaenya dikampus. Ryeowook bisa bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan. Yesung, yang sekarang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya. Benar-benar namja yang baik hati dan mempunyai kepribadian yang unik.

.

.

"Ja-Jadi ini yang selama ini kalian lakukan dibelakangku? Tega sekali kau Heechul. Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu. Kenapa kau merampas suamiku juga hah? Dan kau Kangin, persiapakan dirimu. Besok kita akan kepengadilan. Mulai detik ini juga, aku bukan lagi istrimu." Leeteuk berlari pergi meninggalkan hotel yang menjadi tempat kencan Kangin dan Heechul. Dia terus berlari diiringi derai air mata.

Hati yeoja mana yang tidak sakit jika suaminya selingkuh dengan teman yang sudah dianggap saudaranya sendiri. Leeteuk yeoja yang tangguh dan baik hati. Tetapi, kebaikannya itu disalah artikan Heechul.

Esoknya, mereka benar-benar resmi berpisah. Ryeowook yang saat baru saja masuk university hanya bisa diam menangis menyaksikan eomma dan appanya berpisah.

.

.

"Apa kau serius ingin kembali padaku Kangin-ah? Aku takut kau menghianatiku kembali. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah mempunyai penghasilan yang lumayan." Ujar Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma~ Eomma melamun eoh? Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu ne. Wookie sudah memasak untuk kita makan malam." Kata Ryeowook saat dilihatnya Leeteuk tengah melamun seorang diri di halaman rumah.

"Aniya baby. Ne, turunlah dulu. Eomma akan segera menyusul."  
>"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ne."<p>

Begitulah putriku. Putriku satu-satunya. Dia harta paling berharga yang kumiliki. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Sebaiknya aku segera membereskan semua ini dan turun kebawah. Jangan sampai Wookie menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

"Wahh~ Sepertinya enak nih. Ada acara baby, kenapa masak banyak sekali?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook. Baru turun dari kamar, Leeteuk sudah disuguhi aroma yang lezat dari masakannya Ryeowook.

"Aniya eomma. Wookie hanya ingin memasak saja. Eomma makan yang banyak ne."  
>"Hmm... Tentu saja baby. Kamu juga makan yang banyak ne."<p>

Makan malam itu pun berjalan dengan suasana yang tenang sampai pada akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suara ingin menyampaikan maksud Kangin padanya. Biar bagaimana pun Ryeowook juga berhak tahu. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang namanya mantan anak. Meski ada mantan istri. Namun anak tetaplah anak. Ikatan darah itu tidak bisa dipungkiri dan tidak bisa dihapus oleh apapun.

"Wookie, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan sam kamu." Kata Leeteuk takut-takut.

"Ne eomma, katakan saja."

"Ini soal appamu."

"Ada apalagi dengan appa? Apa yang dia inginkan?"  
>"Jangan begitu baby. Biar bagaimana pun Kangin itu tetaplah appamu. Tanpa dia kamu tidak mungkin bisa ada didunia ini."<br>"Ne. Eomma cepat katakan ada apa. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama mendengar soalnya."  
>"Begini, kemarin dia datang menemui eomma dan meminta eomma untuk kembali menjadi istrinya. Menurut kamu apa yang harus eomma lakukan?"<br>"Sekarang Wookie tanya, hati eomma mau menerima dia atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah. Kenapa eomma menanyakan ini padaku." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit keras.

Jelas Ryeowook tidak terima. Dia tidak ingin ibu yang sangat dia sayangi terluka lagi. Cukup saat itu saja.

Ryeowook berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Leeteuk. "Sudah ku duga reaksinya akan seperti ini." Kata Leeteuk pada dirinya.

.

.

"Tidak bisa kah kalian memikirkan ini? Kalau kalian berpisah, lalu Wookie bagaimana, hiks?' Tanya Ryeowook pada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Ryeowook tidak ingin keluarganya berpisah. Tapi, keputusan tetap ada pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mianhae baby. Appa sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi ini semua tergantung eommamu." Kata Kangin sambil menenangkan Ryeowook yang sudah basah karena menangis.

"Cih. Keputusanku tetap Kim Youngwoon. Aku akan tetap mengajukan gugatan cerai itu ke pengadilan. Kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

"Aku menyesal Teukie. Bisakah kita memulai semuanya lagi dari awal? Beri aku kesempatan lagi. Kumohon~"

"Meski kau meminta, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Hatiku sakit Kangin. Kau tahu itu. Aku sudah menganggap menganggap Heechul itu saudaraku sendiri. Penghianatan ini tidak akan pernah bisa ku lupakan. Chamkan itu Kangin. Sekarang, keluar dari rumah ini!" Leeteuk benar-benar marah kepada Kangin dan dia mengusir Kangin dari rumahnya.

"Eomma~ Wookie mohon, pertimbangkan lagi~" Pinta Ryeowook pada Leeteuk. Dia tetap tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

"Sudahlah baby, appa tidak apa-apa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne dan jaga eommamu. Appa pergi dulu ne. Chuu~" setelah itu Kangin benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu dan pergi dari kehidupan Leeteuk.

.

.

"Andai waktu itu eomma mau memberi appa kesempatan, Wookie tentu juga tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Wookie kecewa sama appa dan eomma. Bukankah eomma itu lebih cantik dari Heenim ahjumma, tapi kenapa appa lebih memilihnya? Hiks..." Kata Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Tokk tokk

"Baby, boleh eomma masuk?" Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Ne, masuklah eomma, tidak Wookie kunci."

Leeteuk masuk dan dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang berada diteras kamarnya. Leeteuk menghampiri Ryeowook kemudian membelai rambutnya lembut. "Kenapa tidak masuk baby? Diluar dingin. Kita masuk ne." Ajak Leeteuk menuntun Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eomma belum tidur?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Eomma sudah membuat keputusan, dan eomma harap kali ini tidak akan salah lagi. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan kamu baby. Eomma akan menerima lagi Kangin. Dan eomma akan mulai membuka lagi hati eomma untuk Kangin." Tutur Leeteuk.

"Eomma serius?" Ryeowook tidak percaya ini. Orang tuanya akan bersatu lagi. "Wookie senang sekali eomma. Kalau begitu, cepat telepon appa dan ajak appa tinggal disini lagi. Dirumah besar ini lagi eomma." Ucap Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat.

"Ne, baby. Akan eomma lakukan. Apapun yang kamu minta, akan eomma turuti."

.

.

Sesuai persetujuan dari Ryeowook, tepat dihari valentine ini Leeteuk dan Kangin kembali mengikrarkan diri menjadi suami istri. Mereka menikah lagi di gereja dengan dihadiri para penggemar Leeteuk. Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya kepada penggemarnya yang selama ini telah memeberinya dukungan. Tak lupa kehadiran Yesung disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri sangat bahagia.

Kedua orang tuanya kembali bersatu, dan itu artinya dia akan bisa segera menyusul mereka untuk menikah ditempat yang sama dengan Yesung. "Rencana kita berhasil baby. Setelah ini, kita yang akan berada diatas altar sana." Bisik Yesung ditelinga Ryeowook sambil menunjuk altar yang dipakai Leeteuk dan Kangin saat ini.

Ryeowook hanya tersipu malu. Ya benar, semua ini adalah bagian dari skenario yang dia buat bersama dengan kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon suaminya itu. Yesung melamar Ryeowook dan meminta izin pada Kangin untuk bisa menikahinya tetapi dengan syarat Ryeowook mau kedua orang tuanya kembali bersama agar bisa menjadi walinya.

.

.

Didunia ini boleh ada istilah 'mantan suami, istri, pegawai, atau bos' tetapi tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya MANTAN ANAK. Selamanya ikatan darah antara orang tua dan anak itu tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus.

.

.

END

.

.

Ff oneshot yang gaje dan sangatttt pendek. Ide muncul saat saya sedang down karena ada masalah dengan salah seorang anak saya. Walaaa,,, muncullah ff ini... mianhae kalau pendek dan gaje, apalagi Quotesnya... hehehe Viss...

Yang berkenan dan baik hati, bolehlah memberi saya review lagi *Puppy eyesnya baby Wook*. Setelah semua hutang ff saya lunas, insyaalloh saya mau hiatus... itu juga kalau jadi. Kalau nggak, berarti masih akan ada banyak ff yang akan saya publish di ffn.

Gomawo buat yang selama ini selalu mengikuti ff saya. Yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan ataupun mereview *Kecup basah satu-satu*. Next time, mau menyelesaikan ff My Princess dulu, setelah itu yang Love Nothing False. Ff Istri Kedua istirahat dulu ne, udah sampai chap 5 soalnya *apa hubungannya* #Digetok Readers

Review lagi ne~

13/01/2014

Cho Hyunsoo


End file.
